Lucia Sciarra
|occupation = |affiliation = SPECTRE (indirectly) |status = Alive |known_relatives = Marco Sciarra (Husband) |role = Bond girl |portrayed = Monica Bellucci |first_appearance_film = |last_appearance_film = |first_appearance = Spectre|last_appearance = Spectre|height = 5'8"}} Lucia Sciarra is the wife of SPECTRE agent Marco Sciarra who appears in the 2015 James Bond film, Spectre played by Italian actress Monica Bellucci. Film biography Instructed by his former superior M, James Bond is assigned to trace notorious assassin Marco Sciarra, kill him, and attend his funeral, knowing his womanizing ways will get him the answers he needs there rather from than the assassin himself. Bond travels to Mexico and successfully kills Sciarra, failing his plan of targeting a stadium for a terrorist attack. Three days later in Rome, Sciarra's wife, Lucia attends his funeral, unaware that both Bond and her husbands employer Ernst Stavro Blofeld are also in attendance. When alone, Bond approaches Lucia, at first offering his condolences, but then questioning her grieving. When her two bodyguards, Marco and Francesco arrive, Lucia leaves Bond at the church. Returning home that night, Lucia is nearly executed by her two bodyguards, who are also working for Oberhauser, however Bond arrives to kill them both saving her; rather than being thankful, Lucia mercifully tells Bond he's wasting his time as more men will come to kill her. Inside the house, Lucia attacks Bond when he reveals it was he who killed her husband. Tensions rise as Lucia brands herself a 'dead woman' due to Bond's actions. When up against a mirror, Bond and Lucia both realize that unless they work together they could both end up dead. It is now that Lucia tells Bond that she knows of the organization, due to her husband's involvement and possibly being a member herself, and that due to his death, a rare meeting is being held at the Palazzo Cardenza to decide his replacement. After spending the night together, a couple of hours before the meeting's to take place, Bond tells Lucia she will be safe and that his CIA friend, Felix Leiter will meet her and take her to a safe location away from harm. Lucia gives Bond a final warning, telling him to leave with her. Bond's final words are: "buona fortuna, donna Lucia", Italian which translates too, "good fortune, Lady Lucia". Gallery Spectre teaser 06.png Spectre teaser 07.png SITE LEA V2.jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg Spectre-monica-bellucci-lucia-sciarra.jpg c684c0a04073e0b46b4ef276b23dba32.jpg Trivia *At the age of 51, Monica Bellucci is the oldest Bond Girl to date. *Modern Bond films, (especially those of the Daniel Craig era), aren't so black and white when it comes to female heroes and villains. Some believe, due to her relationship with her husband, Lucia acts as the female antagonist of the film, due to knowing the nature and the effects of the terrorist attacks SPECTRE were orchestrating. Bond also hints at this when he coldly states that they've got time for a drink just after Lucia says that others will come to kill her. *It's argued, if she wasn't a member of SPECTRE, then how else would she know of the meeting being held that night; such a secretive meeting wouldn't be told to the widow of a former assassin who's innocent as she'd most likely go to the authorities. *Lucia holds the key for the majority of the first act of the film; M knew this all along, plus knowing Bond's womanizing ways, she knew that Lucia would be a better source of information than her husband. *Similar to Sévérine from ''Skyfall'', Lucia only sides with Bond to protect herself; she doesn't show any remorse for being affiliated with the organization and the attacks that have most probably resulted in the death of hundreds. Instead, Lucia insinuates she was happy to live the life she lived before Bond intervened stating she was 'loyal' and 'respected'. Category:James Bond characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spectre characters Category:Film characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Villain Affiliates Category:Italians